


Drabble - Gojek!AU

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Ketika author diajak kebut"an gegara uda mulai ujan, dan malah dapet inspirasi.Mungkin kalo ga iseng bakal ada sequelnya xD





	Drabble - Gojek!AU

_Tap tap tap_  
Iris hijaunya terpaku pada layar ponsel yang baru saja ia beli. Suara getaran ponsel ketika jarinya menyentuh layar membuatnya sedikit gugup. Eren memang gaptek. Namun, setelah memegang alat canggih itu, ia merasa dunia berada dalam genggamannya.

Hari ini langit mendung. Walaupun tidak gelap seperti biasanya, rintikan air sudah mulai berjatuhan di atas kulit. Ia tidak sabar menunggu ojek yang tak kunjung lewat.  
"Aduh bechyek-bechyek, ga ada ojhyek," keluh bocah 17 tahun yang sebentar lagi telat masuk kelas.

Gosipnya sekarang ada aplikasi super canggih di mana kita bisa memanggil ojek tanpa harus teriak-teriak di tengah jalan. Kadang, Eren malah meneriaki semua motor yang lewat, disangka semua motor itu ojek. Padahal mungkin saja itu mas-mas yang lagi tergopoh-gopoh karena sudah dimarahi pacar yang ngoceh di headsetnya sampai kuping pengang.

Armin mengajarinya cara menggunakan gojek kemarin, dan Eren sudah hampir lupa. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk mempelajari aplikasi itu, atau mikasa mengancam ia akan menjemput Eren seumur hidupnya. Setelah nama driver terpampang, Eren merasa misinya telah selesai.  
'Levi, 1 menit dari tempat anda.'

 _Ringgg!_  
Hpnya berdering, nomor tidak dikenal. Armin memang mengatakan akan ditelepon jika prosesnya sudah selesai.  
"Halo, saya sedang dalam perjalanan. Jangan bergerak dari sana." Suara bariton di seberang menutup teleponnya. Bahkan ia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Eren berbicara.

Eren salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menunggu, tetapi belum sempat selesai berpikir, sebuah motor gede a.k.a moge ninja hitam berhenti di depannya. Eren terkejut ingin menyembah driver yang sepertinya berkekuatan supranatural. Padahal di map si driver, wajah bocah dengan tatapan sok garang tapi imut itu terpampang jelas.

Pemilik motor itu terlihat fancy dengan jaket kulit hitam mengkilap. Apalagi ketika membuka helm yang dikenakannya. Rambut hitam belah tengah dengan potongan undercut moderen. Bagian belakangnya dikuncir sehingga terlihat seksi. Sayangnya, dibalik paras tampannya, moge itu terlihat terlalu besar dibanding si abang driver yang cebol.

"Hei. Naiklah." Ia menyerahkan helm satunya.  
Eren mengambil sambil terpana. Jarinya gemetar saat menautkan klip helm hingga abang gojek menjadi gemas. Ia meraih dan membantu Eren memasang helm dengan benar. Eren dapat melihat jelas iris hitam yang seakan dapat menelannya dalam sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar.

 _Vrooommmm!!_  
Motor gede itu bergetar cukup intens ketika Levi menginjak gas. Membuat geli beberapa bagian tubuh Eren. Jok motor Levi tidak terlalu nyaman dan membuat Eren merosot, hingga mau tak mau tubuhnya harus menempel pada punggung si abang gojek. Ia merapal doa agar jantung yang sedang berontak di dadanya, tidak menembus jaket kulit tebal di depannya.

Perjalanan sungguh menegangkan. Liukan motor abang gojek membuat jiwanya melayang setengah ketika mengebut dengan kecepatan yang membuat Eren harus memeluk erat perut datar berotot Levi atau dia akan terbang terbawa angin. Apalagi ketika tikungan tajam membuat jantung Eren keluar dari rongganya.

Eren merasakan adrenalinnya naik. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Eren merasa rindu. Tetapi ia tahu, ketika sampai pada tujuannya, ia tidak akan merasakan hal ini lagi.

Rem moge berdecit nyaring sampai kondisi benar-benar berhenti. Roda belakangnya naik sedikit. Mereka sampai tanpa Eren sadari. Pandangannya masih kosong, mencerna kalau mereka sudah sampai.  
"Bocah, kita sudah sampai."  
Eren memandangi Levi, wajahnya merah. Levi memandangi Eren dari atas hingga bawah. Pandangannya sinis, tapi tampan.

Petir sudah mulai bergemuruh. Abang gojek tampan itu enggan berlama-lama munggu hujan turun.  
"Kalau kau butuh tumpangan lagi, hubungi aku di nomor ini." Levi menyerahkan secarik kertas, kemudian kembali mengenakan helmnya.  
"Dan kau masih berhutang, bocah."  
Levi pergi, menyisakan asap tipis knalpot.

Ketika Eren sadar, ia belum bayar.


End file.
